by any means necessary
by explicit.reckless.violence
Summary: (alternaverse, ofc x ? pairing eventually) Ellana Ramirez was raised by her uncle, never knowing her father. But when she gets a contract with the WWE, and the truth finally comes out, too little too late, will the daughter of the late Eddie Guerrero make her own big bang on the wrestling world? And who will be with her through the ride? r&r ?
1. Chapter 1

Ellana rolled her eyes as she slid over the bar's surface and behind it, grabbing shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. Her uncle, and the owner of the bar, gave her a look and she shrugged it off, pouring herself a round as she said "I need it."

"Why exactly do you need tequila?"

"Just got off the phone with someone." Ellana answered darkly, as she shrugged, thought back to the conversation she'd just finished moments before coming in to cover her shift in her uncle's bar, the 'family business'.

Apparently, one of her fight videos was leaked to someone in a very high place.. And they'd approached her about coming on board with the WWE, as a member of the Divas division.

Of course, it didn't help matters any when her biological father had actually been in the WWE for a while back in the day. But nobody was smart enough to make the connection, were they?

Hell, as much as her mom got around, she very seriously doubted the man in question even knew he was her father. And every time she'd tried to find out who he was or anything about him, well, she'd hit a dead end with her uncle, Gabriel.

Gabe looked at his niece, the girl he'd been raising since she was probably 14 and then pointed out, "Well? Aren't you gonna tell me who the call was?"

"Umm, yeah.. When the damn shock wears off." Ellana muttered, slamming back another shot as she leaned against the bar and asked, "My mom.. Did she ever tell you anything about my real dad?"

Gabe stiffened and stopped wiping the glass he held in his hand. "Just that he was one of those damn professional wrestlers, kid."

"No names?"

"Nope." her uncle lied as he wondered why the sudden interest now, because she'd had over half of her adult life to ask all these questions, and until tonight, she hadn't.

Did it have something to do with the call she'd gotten a little while ago?

Why'd it matter who her father was? He'd raised her, helped his sister raise her, in some ways, he felt like her father..

Not Eddie Guerrero, the man who actually was her father, a man his sister dated off and on for a while, but wouldn't ever allow herself to really love and settle down with.. To Gabe's knowledge, Eddie had actually tried to get Ellana's mother to commit -before giving up, getting remarried-, but given the way Gabe and his sister, his niece's mother had grown up, she just wouldn't.

"Oh.." Ellana muttered as she took another shot, then poured a mixed drink for someone who'd just wandered into the bar, taken a seat across from her.

"I got a call from the owner of that professional wrestling company, Vincent McMahon or something.. Apparently, he somehow found one of my fights online or something, wants me to consider a future with the WWE?"

Gabe gave her a look then shook his head and said quietly, "I know how much ya love that stuff, but ya need a real job and a real life. Stability."

Not to mention some of her biological father's family was still on the active roster, last he heard when Ellana was watching one of the shows on the small tv behind the bar on a slow Monday..

"Uncle Gabe, look, I'm not saying yes, but I'm damn sure not gonna say no either.. I mean I could use the money.. This bar could use the money. I know mom's medical bills are probably killing you. And you won't take money from my check or the money she left me in the bank to pay 'em off.."

Gabe looked at her, then asked, "Why's this so damn important? You know all that's gonna happen is the guy will hire ya, and you'll wind up being a damn escort or some kind of toy or something for one of the guys on the show. Ya won't be able to fight."

"See, that's where you're wrong, because I have a plan.. Remember that little company I did fight for that went bust, here in Brooklyn? Well, one of the girls who used to fight against me is on the roster, and I just … I think it's about damn time I get payback."

"Right.. Because that'll make you the better person."

Ellana gave up for the moment, clearly she'd upset her uncle in even bringing up her good news, and now, she was wondering if he'd even hear her out. Because one way or another, this was a shot at something she'd always wanted, and she wasn't letting it slip by a second time.

Granted, the first time had not been her fault, it'd been strictly AJ Lee's fault, but hey.. Payback was a bitch, was it not?

On her smoke break, she slipped out into the alley and called the man she'd spoken to earlier back.

"I'm in. What do I need to do?"

"Just show up at the arena on Monday. We'll discuss everything then."

Gabe paced the bar before picking up the phone and dialing the last number he had for Eddie, finding it disconnected. Of course, his not being remotely interested in the sport of professional wrestling, -after all, it'd been the nail in the coffin that was his parent's marriage when he was a kid-, he had no clue Eddie Guerrero was no longer living.

"Fuckin figures. Guy knocks up my sis, ducks out and goes off, marries another woman, now he's not answering his cell phone." Gabe muttered as he sighed and then said "Ah well, fuck it.. I can tell Ellana so she knows and she's not curious anymore."

He walked out into the alley as he said quietly, " I lied before, kiddo.. Ya dad.. He's some fighter named Eddie Guerrero. He and ya ma.. They dated for a while before he met his wife Vickie, and while Vickie and himself were split up."

Ellana stopped in mid exhale, coughing violently as she blinked, the weight of her uncle's words hitting her in the gut.

"Wait.. Eddie.. Eddie Guerrero's my dad?"

"Mhmm. Now ya know." Gabe said quietly, as Ellana sighed and then said quietly, "He's been dead for a long time now."

Gabe sat thinking about it, then said "He was married to another woman, your ma.. She didn't wanna be a home wrecker."

"Did he even know about me?"

"I have no idea, kid."

"Damn it, ma.. She coulda told me, something.." Ellana muttered as she leaned back against the brick wall.

This gave her decision a whole new light. Knowing who her father was, and that he'd been one of her favorite wrestlers growing up..

She owed it to herself and to him to at least give things a shot, right?

Then she thought about the connection she'd have.. His wife, Vickie was still actively on the WWE, not as a Diva, but as managing specialist..

Did Vickie know about any of this?

Suddenly, the petite spitfire Latina had more questions than answers, and this really irritated her. She stood and said quietly, "Guess it's a good thing I've already given McMahon my answer, huh?"

"What'd ya tell him?"

"Told him to count me in, duh. I've wanted to do this since I could walk, Uncle Gabe.. And now, I know it's in my blood.. I mean not only did you and ma's dad fight.. So did my father.." Ellana muttered as she looked at her uncle and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Her uncle shrugged and then said "Your ma.. She knew he was remarried, getting back on his feet, she begged me to keep it quiet."

"Ahh. Now it makes sense."

She bit her lip, feeling a moment's bitterness as she stood and then said quietly, "Let's get back to work."

"You go.. I'll take care of things here. You got a flight in the morning, if you're gonna be there by Monday." Gabe said calmly, as he pointed her to the door, giving her a gentle shove. "Just go before I change my mind."

Ellana grabbed her leather jacket and her motorcycle helmet and took off out the door.

Maybe this was some kind of sign as to where she needed to be, what she needed to do in life?

All she did know was that it just felt like everything that'd happened to her in her life, the way she grew up, all of it was pointing to things coming full circle.

So she'd give it a try. At least if she were wrong, she couldn't say she hadn't tried, right?

* * *

{A/N: Okay, so this is sort of a tribute to Eddie Guerrero, as well as me taking a whole new direction on the other story I had posted, Any Given Monday. Review if you like it, you can suggest pairings, I don't care. Sorry if the fact that I've made my original character a daughter of Eddie Guerrero offends anyone (okay, so I'm not, really) but I'm going to do my very best to do it in an honorable way. Because I loved the guy, damn it.}


	2. Chapter 2

Vickie Guerrero gaped at her cell phone and then raked her hand through her short dark hair as she tried to process what the caller on the other end, a man by the name of Gabriel told her.

Her late husband, Eddie, apparently had a child with his sister, Myra. And apparently, that child was considering a career with the WWE. Vickie suspected that the man was either joking, or he was after something. So, she asked him bluntly, "How much money do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell ya, so if my niece asks about the guy.." Gabe insisted as he sighed and said "Look, I realize how it has to feel, hearing this. I wasn't any happier than you are right now, I suspect.. My kid sister though.. She loved the guy, just not enough to be with him.. And she never told him because she didn't want him thinking she only wanted money or fame.. Plus she didn't want him coming around, trying to be in Ellana's life, confusing her when he'd have to leave again."

"So her solution was not telling her child about a father who probably would have loved her?" Vickie asked, her maternal instincts surfacing for a split second as she sat and thought. Maybe this man wasn't joking. Maybe he wasn't a con man after the money Eddie left or the name and the legacy.

"If ya don't believe all this, ma'am.. Get a DNA test. I'm tellin ya though.. Myra wasn't the kind of woman who'd wreck a marriage, so odds are when she found herself pregnant, she did the best she could, kept his identity hidden from Ellana and kept herself from telling Eddie about his child with her." Gabe replied calmly, as Vickie sighed and then said "And her name is what again, sir?"

"Ellana Ramirez. She's supposed to be meetin that McMahon guy today, to sign a contract. She's wanted to fight since she was old enough to stand."

Vickie smiled a little but quickly reminded herself that this could all be a scam. She loved her children, they were all little pieces of Eddie left alive. Knowing he had another child out there he hadn't known about, he'd been denied rights to sort of made the woman angry.. If of course, it were all true.

There was one way to find out. And she found herself wondering if she should even do it.

The door to her office opened and she held up a finger, then jotted down the girls cell phone number. If anything, she could at least talk to this girl, this child of Eddie's she didn't even know existed, and see if this were a con or something, or a sick joke.

"Okay, what is it?"

"McMahon wants you to show the new Diva around." Brad said as he sat down, looked at her. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, it's.. It's nothing, Brad. Where is she?"

"She's standing in the hallway." Brad said as he took another sip of soda, leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed behind his hair.

Loud arguing from the hallway had the pair exchanging glances, and Vickie walked to the door, just in time to poke her head out, see a heated exchange of words from AJ Lee to another short brunette wearing a Metallica t shirt and a pair of low rise and wide leg parachute pants with combat boots.

Ellana hadn't been expecting to see AJ as soon as she had, but as soon as AJ skipped by, Ellana hadn't been able to resist the urge to call out, "Hey Lee? Guess who's backkkk." in a mock singsong voice as she added, "And if I were you? I'd watch my ass.. Because I've had a few years now to think about what I was going to do, should we ever meet again."

AJ of course, had decided to respond by lunging at her, and the two wound up fighting. By the time that Vickie walked out and saw the fight, the girls were rolling in the floor of the hallway, Ellana holding AJ by her hair as she prepared to bounce her head off the concrete.

"ENOUGH!" Vickie screeched as she let Brad split up the two women and watched as the girl she'd just talked to the uncle of on the phone moments before stand, sneer at AJ and straighten her shirt.

Vickie managed a smile as she said quietly, "I was told to show you around backstage?"

Ellana nodded. How do you talk to the wife of the man your mother slept with? Knowing you were the product of some affair came with a great deal of confusion and a little bit of apprehension.. Did Vickie even know?

If she didn't, should Ellana mention anything?

Ultimately, she decided against mentioning anything. She could ask some of the older guys things about her late father if she got curious. There wasn't any need in tormenting his late wife who was probably still grieving over the loss of a man she loved very much.

Vickie studied the girl. Seeing her only confirmed it.. If she did go through with the DNA test, she'd ultimately find out that this girl was Eddie's daughter. And if she were figuring correctly, it happened while she and Eddie weren't together. But she could tell something was troubling the girl, even if she didn't say it.

They walked down the hallway together, silently, each thinking about everything they wanted to say or ask, but didn't think they had the right to. Vickie pointed out the medics office, her own office, the showers, and lastly, the Divas locker room.

Ellana was about to go in, but Vickie finally decided to reveal that she knew who she was. And explain something Ellana might not know.

"I spoke to your uncle Gabriel earlier.. He.. he called looking for Eddie." Vickie admitted, getting a little choked up. It was still hard facing the reminder that her husband was gone.

Ellana groaned and then muttered something in either Spanish or Mexican quietly, before looking up and saying, "I'm not after anything. I won't bother you or your children. I just want to fight. Maybe I can finally feel close to my dad, because God knows my ma was gonna keep this from me for the rest of my life, had she not died first." in a slightly defensive tone as Vickie nodded and then said quietly, " Taking it you're not happy you found out the way you did."

"Not especially, no. My uncle and my ma.. They could have told me sooner. I mean I grew up thinking my father was some guy who didn't want to be around me and basically ditched out on my ma.. Because that's what uncle Gabe assumed about him.. He means well.. But my grandpa, he was semi pro, put my grandma through a living hell."

Vickie nodded and then asked, "Not saying I don't believe any of this.. But would you consider a DNA test?"

"Actually, I was thinking much the same.. I mean my ma.. Loved her to death but she wasn't a one man kinda woman.. I'd rather know the truth than have to go on what she told my uncle Gabe."

Vickie nodded and then said quietly, "Somehow I think we both know what the test will say."

"We do, but.." Ellana said as she added, "I'm gonna fight under Ramirez for now.."

Vickie nodded and then said quietly, "If you want to talk about him or ask anything.." as she looked at Ellana, whom she was getting the strong feeling didn't actually do the whole emotional thing a lot really. She was or appeared to be, judging by the entire conversation they were having, the internal sort. She preferred to brood or keep things inside, buried.

Then there was this little nagging insistance that Ellana probably only did this because of how she was raised. If the man she'd spoken to an hour or two by phone was anything to go by, she'd probably been bought up in a strict home, and knowing that she'd lost her mother as a teenager.. Well, the man sounded strict and practical.. So she just might have that Guerrero fire and passion, ambition, lurking beneath the surface, she just couldn't tap into it, because she'd been this controlled person her whole life.

"I'll definitely do that. I used to wonder, umm.. About him when I was growing up.. I never really talked about it much with my uncle, didn't want to hurt his feelings."

Vickie nodded and then said quietly, "Good luck tonight. And I hope you make your own way." before walking off down the hallway. She made a quick call, and set up the test.

But somehow, even as she did it, she could sense that she knew what the answer would be when the results came back. And she found herself wanting to sort of reach out to the girl, help her know the father she wasn't allowed to as a child.

Ellana looked around the locker room, arms crossed, leaned against her locker, shades pushed in wild and long brown hair as she took her new ring gear out of her gear bag and looked at it. Towards the end of her father's career, he'd been wearing a lot more red black and gold, her own ring gear reflected that, she'd made sure of it when she'd gotten it together a few nights ago after finding out who her father was.

Considering he was one of her favorite wrestlers, even before she'd found out that he was her father, she was going to make damn sure she lived up to the expectations he set in his own career.

A voice spoke up from behind her, she turned and found Natalya Neidhart standing there. "You freaked me out." Ellana said as she peeled off the Metallica shirt, slid on her wrestling top and then waited on the blonde Canadian to say something.

"So.. I saw the little fight between you and AJ Lee in the hallway."

"You did, huh?" Ellana asked, studying the taller blonde, not showing all that much intimidation as she did so. The key to establishing her place and securing it was never show fear.

If you showed fear, uncertainty? You were as good as done because anybody and everybody would use it against you.

"I did.. I'm taking it you two know each other?"

"If by knowing her you mean I wouldn't piss on her if she were burning alive, then yeah. We know one another. Let's just say she needs to watch her back. And not just because she's got the title belt. I'll go for that when I'm good and damn ready.. For now, though.. I'd much rather get in her head. Screw with her a little." Ellana admitted as Natalya looked at her, brow raised.

"What?"

"Never heard someone just admit their intentions like that before."

Ellana shrugged and then tied the black bandanna in her thick brown hair as she said "Yeah? Well get used to it. I'm not really known for holding back." as she stretched and smirked as her theme song began to play. She walked to the gorilla and emerged through the curtain.

The rush hit her almost instantaneously, and before she realized what was going on fully, she was in the ring, squaring off against Nikki Bella.

A smirk filled her face as she grabbed hold of Nikki's hair, used it to flip her onto the mat, onto her back. The match passed by in a blur, but it ended in a draw, both women lying exhausted on the mat, trying to get up, fighting for a pin.

Not bad for her first match. At least that's what she thought when she limped back up the ramp and into the locker room, flopping lazily onto a wooden bench sitting in the corner as she said loudly, "Somebody get me a Monster."

"A huh?"

"The energy drink."

"Oh."

"I'm tired as hell." Ellana blurted as Natalya walked over and handed her the energy drink as she sat down next to her.

"It'll pass. How'd it feel?" the blonde asked as Ellana smirked and muttered, "Like I was finally at home." before standing and stretching, grabbing a towel and walking down the hallway, towards the showers. Her first night was under her belt, and so far, she'd managed to stand up to everything thrown at her. So what her first match was a draw? Next time, it'd be a win. She had to do better. She had a name to uphold, she wanted to make a father she'd never known proud of her.

"Maybe tonight wasn't a bad start." she muttered to herself as she stepped beneath the shower, let the water roll over her, cool her down. Tonight, in that ring, she'd felt connected, almost like she were doing exactly what she was meant to do, and she felt more at home than she had in a really long time.

She liked the feeling. Maybe this was what she needed to do with her life?

* * *

{A/N: Okay, so this is sort of a tribute to Eddie Guerrero, as well as me taking a whole new direction on the other story I had posted, Any Given Monday. Review if you like it, you can suggest pairings, I don't care. Sorry if the fact that I've made my original character a daughter of Eddie Guerrero offends anyone but I'm going to do my very best to do it in an honorable way. Because I loved the guy, damn it.

2 reviews! I am so excited right now and so happy. I love you guys and thanks for reviewing and reading my story. I hope you'll all continue reading it. So far, I've gotten suggestions for CM Punk and Wade Barrett. Anyone else you guys see as a possible?}


	3. Chapter 3

{ A/N: Oh my goodness, more reviews! I'm so happy right now, I can't even. -hugs everyone- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad so many approved of my direction with the story's rewrite. I'm going to try my damndest to not make it offensive or dishonorable in any way, this is just my small way of paying tribute to a truly great wrestler.

Anyway, yeah, I've had suggestions for CM Punk and Wade Barrett, if anyone sees her with anyone else, tell me. I don't bite, well, not hard and not often.

Also, I'm writing Vickie is a slightly less bad version of herself, considering that this is about her late husband.. It'd make sense that the two of them would be close, at least I want to think so. If this is a problem, sorry. I happen to like her, she's an amazing heel who can sell so many to dislike her is good at her role.}

* * *

Ellana rolled her eyes as soon as the grating and irritating voice of AJ Lee began talking from the front of the arena, down in the ring. "Does she have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hell, breathe." Ellana said as the two toned female standing close by burst into laughter then said "I ask myself that same thing, all the time."

"Someone should really go shut her the fuck up." Ellana insisted as she clenched her fists and stared solemnly at the tv screen. Normally, it was something Ellana would go and do, but Ellana was currently waiting on the answer to over half of her life's questions, in the form of a DNA test that would tell her if her father really was Eddie Guerrero.

Down the hallway, Vickie paced, and twice in the space of 3 minutes, she'd bitten off the head of a stagehand almost. She glared at her phone and then muttered, "How long does this take? Hello.. I put a rush on it, just for that poor girl to have a little peace of mind.. And me, but mostly that girl."

"What is it with you and the new Diva anyway?" Brad asked as he stepped into the room, eyeing his co worker intently, because since the arrival of the new Diva, Vickie had sort of taken to 'mothering' the girl, he'd noticed.

Vickie sighed then looked around. Finding the room devoid of anyone but the two of them, she shut the door and said "This does not leave us. At least not yet. That new girl might be Eddie's oldest child. And thanks to her mother, she never really got to know her father before..."

Brad nodded and then said quietly, "Wow.. So was it an affair or.."

"No, it was before he and I got together. But I know now that he was seeing a woman who went by the name her mother did, and I know that he really cared about said woman at least until he met me and we fell in love.. I used to wonder why he looked so upset or alone sometimes, and now, maybe I know.. And this girl, Brad.. If there was a case of a girl needing an actual mother figure in her life, Ellana would probably be it."

"And it's not just because she might be another piece of Eddie?" Brad asked in concern as he looked at Vickie who shrugged and said quietly, "All I know is that she needs family, and I just .. I want to do something.."

Brad nodded, dropping the subject as the cell phone in her hand began to ring. The person from the DNA lab she'd used on the other end asked formally, "Mrs. Guerrero?"

"Sir?"

"I'm sending the results to the fax number you gave me, right now. It is private, is it not?"

"Thank you so much for doing this." she muttered as she walked to the fax machine, wondering what the test results would be. She'd gotten to know the rookie Diva fairly well enough by now, she knew that if somehow, the results proved she'd been lied to, yet again, Ellana would be furious.

She took the paper and said quietly, "Well, here we go." as she read over the printout sheet and sat down, letting the news sink in.

As she'd thought, Ellana Ramirez was Eddie's first child. "Oh Eddie." she muttered as she folded the paper and slid into her pocket, standing to go and find Ellana.

The door to the Diva locker room opened and a number of the divas scowled as per usual when Vickie entered the room. Ellana, however, went alert, her eyes scanning Vickie's, trying to figure out what she might be finding out in a few seconds.

Was it good or bad?

Vickie stopped in front of Ellana and a chorus of giggles and "uh oh, someone's in trouble' filled the room behind her. Ellana rolled her eyes dismissively at the girls and then asked, "Well?"

"Let's go out into the hallway.. Not sure if you want everyone knowing yet. Or finding out like this."

"That's not good."

Vickie shrugged mysteriously and let Ellana step into the hallway, before pulling her into a hug and saying quietly, "You are his daughter. I didn't really ever think you wouldn't be, but.."

Ellana took a deep breath and muttered quietly, "Wow..." as she stood, her hand tangled in thick almost black hair, her lower lip passing through her teeth as she nibbled it.

"If you want, you can come by my hotel room tonight. I have a few pictures he would have wanted you to have.. And if you need to talk, my door's always open. Just ignore the other girls."

"Trust me. I'm figuring that out." Ellana said with a laugh as she asked quietly, "Can I.. Can I have one of his Latino Heat t shirts?"

"Sure." Vickie said as she hugged the girl again. She started to walk off and Ellana pondered what else she'd been about to ask, for all intents, her stepmother, she knew now, before finally just blurting it out and asking, "Hey Vickie?"

"Yes?"

"Ever think about managing someone again?"

"Occasionally I have, why?"

"Just curious.. I just kind of thought.. I mean I'm gonna be a villian obviously." Ellana muttered as Vickie smiled and then said "We'll see. Vince can be kind of funny about family working together in kayfabe."

"Yet his own does it all the time. Makes no sense."

"Just come by tonight." Vickie called out as she walked back up the hallway, smiling to herself a little. In a way, it felt good to have another piece of her late husband around. She knew she needed to call his family, tell them about this, but for now, she'd let the girl process finding out.

"I know he'd have been proud of her." she laughed to herself as she stepped back into her office and sat down, going over the match card for the night.

Ellana raced back into the locker room and dug through her gear bag, fired up her laptop. Another of her passions was music, and she'd just gotten a very inspiring idea for a better theme song.. Something with a little of her father, her heritage thrown in.

Biting her lip, she pulled up her music mixing software, and set to work. She looked up about 6 minutes later to find at least three of the Divas watching her intently.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you asking Vickie for one of Eddie's t shirts?"

Ellana shrugged, smirking mysteriously. No sense in telling them, she actually didn't want the spotlight. All she was really on the roster to do was fight, and so far, she'd been getting to do just that. But, she did realize that in a company this small, sooner or later, the truth would come out.

Until then, she'd keep it to herself. Even if she wanted to scream it from the rooftops.

" I was a fan of his as a child. I've watched the show since I could watch tv, guys. Why the interest?" she asked mildly as she dug around, swore when she couldn't find a blank cd. She needed to burn this off now, so audio could have it.. First, she wanted Vickie to hear it, because currently, Vickie was really the only person she felt close to and her opinion (give that she was sort of family, she'd known Ellana's own father better than anyone had, most likely) was really the only one that mattered.

"Don't suppose any of you have blank cd's just lying around, do you?" Ellana asked, finally getting one from Cameron who looked at her for a moment, started to ask something, decided against.

As soon as she burnt the new track, she ran down to Vickie's office and held out the cd. "I'm gonna use this as my theme from now on.. I.. I mixed it myself."

Vickie took it, slid it into her laptop's cd rom drive and listened, smiled at it. "I like how you added in the subtle hints of his different theme songs."

"Really?"

"Use it. The truth's gonna come out sooner or later. Personally, I think he'd be happy." Vickie said as she added, "This is going to take some getting used to."

"It really is.. I mean I loved my ma.. But she wasn't ever really there.. It was mostly me and my uncle Gabriel.. Kinda got used to things that way."

She walked out of the room and walked down to Audio, pressing the cd into the audio guy's hands. "This is my new intro. Play that, not my old one."

He nodded and cued her music, as she stepped onto the gorilla, smiling to herself a little, looking up as she muttered quietly, "Okay dad.. You watchin? I'm doing this for us.. It's probably the only way I'll ever really be able to feel a connection to you. Just hope to hell I make you proud."

She pressed her fingers to her lips, pointed the fingertips to the sky and stepped through the curtains. As soon as she was in the ring, she climbed the corner ring rope, repeated the gesture.

"What's she doing?"

"Looks like she's blowing the ceiling a kiss, Cole."

"Another nutcase I see."

"Well, we'll see who's the stronger of the two, because here come AJ Lee now, and she does not look happy."

"When does she ever?"

"When she's making some poor guy's life miserable or making someone cry."

AJ grabbed a mic, staring intently with a hateful glare at Ellana. "You attacked me."

Ellana laughed as she grabbed a mic, mimicked tears and said "Deal with it."

"Oh trust me.. You're the only one who's going to be dealing with anything. Noone attacks me! Noone!"

"Really? Cause that's not what I recall from earlier, Lee. Why don't you just walk down here already.. I mean unless you're afraid.."

AJ ran to the ring and slid in. Before the bell even began to ring, the two women had one another by the hair, trying to sling each other around the ring. Ellana swore and got free, climbing a rope, setting AJ up for a huricanarana. AJ landed on the mat but quickly got back up and sent a shining wizard at Ellana who grabbed her foot in midair, threw her down.

"Still trying to kick people in the face, I see."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual, Lee." Ellana murmured darkly as she got AJ into a DDT, slammed her onto the mat, only to have AJ go for the black widow.

Luckily for Ellana, she somehow managed to get to a rope, breaking the maneuver. But what she wasn't counting on was AJ to counter, get her into an irish whip then try and clothesline her as she made contact.

She growled as she sprung up from the mat and lunged, knocking AJ out of the ring and landing on top of her. The fight continued, the two women fighting harder and dirtier than the norm until finally AJ managed to get Ellana into formation for a pin.

Ellana got her shoulder up and quickly reversed them, then smirked as Kaitlyn's music played and Kaitlyn skipped out, dressed as AJ. She used her opponent's distraction to her advantage and got the pin, pressing as hard as possible on AJ to keep her down.

The match was over and the ref raised her arm up to declare her the winner. And then it happened. AJ must have somehow managed to get her hands on a chair, because Ellana slumped forward.

She was halfway up the ramp when Ellana caught her, slamming her down, kicking at her, swearing in either Spanish or Mexican. As AJ lie there, Ellana smirked and skipped around her, mocking her usual odd behavior before leaning down, pulling her up, licking her face.

Then she walked backstage and into the locker room, flopping down to rest.

"You really do not like her, do you?"

"No and thanks by the way.. For coming out there. But do not do that again. I don't give a shit what you two have going on, but when I'm fighting her, it's between me and her. I had her beaten without the distraction."

"Funny because it looked like she was about to pin you."

"She might have been but trust me.. I wasn't so winded I wouldn't have kicked out.. You don't get it, do you? This thing with me and Lee? It's personal. It goes back a really, really long time. And now that I'm finally here? I'm going to make her life living hell."

Kaitlyn studied the spitfire and then smirked as she said calmly, "Noted."

"And you should know.. I'm not gonna think twice about doing it to any of you, either. If you have something I want, I'm gonna go for it." Ellana said calmly as she changed into her street clothes, set off for catering. She slunk past Alberto Del Rio, who stood there, watching her intently, his mind on what he'd overheard before her match, by accident.

Ellana sat down in catering, her earbuds in, drumming the table as she listened to The Ramones. The chair pulling out next to her had her looking over.

"How goes it, Punk?"

The straightedge shrugged and then asked, "So you like the Ramones?"

"Among other bands, yes." Ellana said quietly as she took a bite of a burger, chased it with a soda. "Good luck in your match tonight." she said offhandedly as she stood, brushed the crumbs off of her lap and walked out of catering, slipping outside to be alone for a few moments.

She'd never really been a true people person and the backstage was always so damn crowded.


	4. Chapter 4

{ A/N: Oh my goodness, more reviews! I'm so happy right now, I can't even. -hugs everyone- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad so many approved of my direction with the story's rewrite. I'm going to try my damndest to not make it offensive or dishonorable in any way, this is just my small way of paying tribute to a truly great wrestler.

Anyway, yeah, I've had suggestions for CM Punk and Wade Barrett, if anyone sees her with anyone else, tell me. I don't bite, well, not hard and not often.

Also, I'm writing Vickie is a slightly less bad version of herself, considering that this is about her late husband.. It'd make sense that the two of them would be close, at least I want to think so. If this is a problem, sorry. I happen to like her, she's an amazing heel who can sell so many to dislike her is good at her role.}

* * *

The hotel lobby was crowded and Ellana found herself muttering in Spanish, mostly swear words, as she tried to navigate the check in rush. She'd ridden here on her own, gotten her own rental car and everything. And since her little match with AJ, there weren't too many girls willing to line up, try and befriend her.

Which to be perfectly honest, suited her. She didn't really want to make any friends, because she had this feeling that sooner or later, she'd ultimately want something they wanted, and she'd be forced to choose between friendship and her dream.

Nothing was standing between her dream being realized. This was going to come first, because she'd wanted this so badly she could taste it her entire life.

A voice from behind her, thick Spanish/Mexican accent had her turning around, coming face to face with Alberto Del Rio, who was currently feuding with CM Punk for god only knew what reason. Personally, Ellana didn't know, didn't honestly give a damn.

"You dropped this." Alberto said as he held out Ellana's lucky Jack Skellington print bandanna, a brow raised at the bizarre print on the bandanna.

"Thanks." Ellana muttered, taking it from him, twisting it around her slim wrists as she asked bluntly, "That all?"

"You're wearing a Guerrero shirt. I liked him too." Del Rio said as Ellana raised a brow then said "Really.. Interesting.. I'm gonna like, go now. I have to put my stuff down, hit the gym." as she made her way away from the Mexican millionaire, wondering why he'd bought it up or why he seemed to be 'chatting her up' as of late. He'd even went as far as to be caught trying this very thing on camera.

Ellana, of course, made an excuse to bail, probably made the guy look like an ass, but honestly, she didn't care. She was a girl who went with her gut for the most part, and her gut was telling her that Del Rio wanted something from her.

What he thought he'd be getting was something that completely and totally escaped her at this given moment. The other girls were much prettier, much more stupid.. More his type, actually.

Why keep finding her all the time? Why try so damn hard? Didn't the guy get it? She wasn't here for romance or screen and face time, she was here to do something she'd loved, the only thing she felt like she could really do without fucking up.

She had a chance to do this finally, she wasn't going to give it up to be some damn guy's arm candy or something, and she wasn't about to become some prize on some rich guy's shelf.

Turning a corner, she spotted her room and gave a quick nod to CM Punk who smiled, nodded back and asked "Hey.. Know any good punk concerts around here tonight?"

"Not sure, man.. I'd have to check. Last time I checked, didn't really see any. I don't care much for Sublime, there was a cover band playing at some place, they were doing mostly Sublime on their set list."

They talked on the flight earlier, mostly about music, about his tattoos and baseball, arguing over Cubs versus Yankees. She liked talking to the Straightedge male, he seemed like he was a decent, although slightly reserved kind of guy. He pulled no punches, a thing she could really appreciate. And he'd been there a while, so he could tell her what not to do, what she could do and what was frowned upon.

Deep down, she could admit to herself, but noone else that she sort of had her own version of a fangirl moment the first time she'd met him in person, but as soon as she realized he was as real and as down to earth as they came, that faded. Not saying she wasn't attracted to the guy, but they were probably semi close to being friends, no sense in messing that up, really.

After a few more moments of conversation with Punk, she stepped into her room, sinking back onto the plush bed as she called out in the emptiness of her room, "This bed feels like a damn cloud." and squeezed her eyes shut.

Her ringing cell phone had her sitting up and she smiled as she answered the phone and quickly got filled in on what Vince had told Vickie about her asking to manage Ellana. She showered and dressed, met Vickie in the hotel lobby to go find somewhere to eat, groaning when she caught Del Rio talking to her, it seemed to be an intense conversation, whatever was going on.

She hung back, almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find CM Punk standing there, his brow raised as he asked, "Is Vickie mentoring you?"

"You can say that, yeah.." Ellana mumbled as she hissed, "What the fuck is it with this guy, even? I mean really.. He's popping up everywhere lately, it's starting to annoy me." while straining to make out the conversation. From what she could gather, Vickie seemed to be intent on arguing against whatever Alberto was trying to tell her.

"I noticed. I don't like the guy lately. He rubs me as the kinda guy who thinks he can just walk in and take over, it's not done that way. Hell, it took years for me. That guy thinks just because he's 3rd generation he's entitled, he's a legacy or something. Even Orton doesn't act that way and he really is 3rd generation." Punk said as he noticed the way Ellana looked at him when he spoke the words.

He got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling anyone, but for now, he kept it to himself. She was the first decent friend he'd had in a while, the first one of the girls who didn't want to go out and drink or troll Twitter all night.

Finally, Del Rio left Vickie and Ellana made her way over, greeting the shorter woman as she said "Be careful with that guy.. I don't like him. Seems like he wants something or he's up to something." her protective instincts towards family surfacing almost instantaneously.

"I was going to warn you the same." Vickie said as she added in a lower voice, "He knows somehow.. And he wants to go to McMahon, pitch some 'power couple' idea he has involving you. I told him I'm your manager, and I told you it's a bad career move. Now he's angry."

"Thank you so very much." Ellana muttered as the two women set off to go and find somewhere to eat, discuss future plans privately, talk about Ellana's father even.

Meanwhile, CM Punk stepped out, raking his hand over his close cropped hair as he bit his lower lip. What was she hiding that Del Rio knew?

Now he was curious.


	5. Chapter 5

{ A/N: Oh my goodness, more reviews! I'm so happy right now, I can't even. -hugs everyone- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad so many approved of my direction with the story's rewrite. I'm going to try my damndest to not make it offensive or dishonorable in any way, this is just my small way of paying tribute to a truly great wrestler.

Anyway, yeah, I've had suggestions for CM Punk and Wade Barrett, if anyone sees her with anyone else, tell me. I don't bite, well, not hard and not often.

Also, I'm writing Vickie is a slightly less bad version of herself, considering that this is about her late husband.. It'd make sense that the two of them would be close, at least I want to think so. If this is a problem, sorry. I happen to like her, she's an amazing heel who can sell so many to dislike her is good at her role.}

* * *

She stared at the screen in disbelief and waited for McMahon to walk back through it with her father's widow, Vickie. As soon as he had, she looked at the man and gave him an understanding nod, as if to say "I've got this." and then asked to speak to him privately.

"Ms. Ramirez.. Are you enjoying the roster so far?"

"Cut the crap, McMahon, what the hell was that?"

"The Universe chose that. Not me, personally."

"Yeah? Well fuck 'em. Brings me to my next question though.. Now that she's not managing specialist.. She is sticking around, right?"

"You're actually not the first person who asked about that.." Vince said as Ellana insisted, "I want her to manage me. Look, I cannot explain why, but it's important to me."

"And why can you not explain why?" Vince asked, curiously as Brad Maddox spoke up from behind as he said "It could be because Vickie is her stepmother.. Sort of.. And I agree with Ella, sir."

"My name's Ellana, Maddox." Ellana said as she added quickly, "But thanks. I knew you two would see it my way." before walking off to go and find Vickie. She found her, packing up her office. "Where the hell are you going? You don't walk away just because a few simple minded morons don't like the way you do things, Vick.."

"It was their decision." Vickie said as Ellana shook her head and said quietly, "Yeah? Well it wasn't mine.. And if you want to get back at 'em? Leaving's not the way to do it."

Vickie studied her a moment. Now she was seeing it, the side of the normally reserved Latina that most resembled her late husband. Now she was seeing the passion and fire, the drive and motivation. "And just what the hell do I do if I stay?" Vickie asked as she looked at her sort of stepdaughter, a girl she was growing to think of, more and more every day as her own daughter, not just some other woman's kid with her late husband.

"You manage me.. And Ryback. If you can handle two clients, that is?" Ellana asked as Ryback spoke up from the doorway, stepping in.

"What about it, Guerrero?" he asked as Ellana nodded then asked, "Please? I need you here. You're like the only person other than Punk and Maddox, big guy here, I can actually fucking tolerate.. You're.."

Vickie looked at her for a moment, then at the larger man standing next to her and thought it over.. If she did this, she'd be not only trying something new, but she'd be managing more clients at once than she ever had before.. And that was something Paul Heyman hadn't even done well, to date.

Sure, he might manage champions.. But with the right voice and presentation, she very well could be managing champions too. And parts of her wanted to stay for Ellana's sake.. She got the feeling the girl hadn't ever really had a mother figure before, and lately, she'd been sort of assuming that role, treating Ellana as she often treated her other children.

"Okay, fine. I'll try this.. But I warn you two, I haven't ever managed more than one client at once." Vickie said as she hugged the girl who stood in front of her, whispering quietly, "Thanks.."

"You will not regret staying." Ellana said quietly as Ryback nodded solemnly, then asked Ellana casually, "Did Maddox tell McMahon right? You're Eddie's oldest kid?"

"Yeah."

The door opened and Vince stepped in, asked casually, "So, did she talk you into staying, Vickie? She can be quite persuasive and truth be told a little pushy when she wants something." as he chuckled and Vickie nodded as she said "She gets that from her father, I think."

Vince looked at the newest Diva, still trying to figure out how all this had come to light without so much as an inkling of knowledge from any of his staff. Sure, he'd hired her, but she'd never said a word about her father being the late Eddie Guerrero.

"If you're wondering, I didn't know who my dad was until after I signed my contract, sir." Ellana said in amusement as she added, "I had help this time though.. She's going to take on both me and Ryback as clients. This is okay, yes?"

Vince nodded before he realized he'd done it and Ellana smirked in satisfaction as she said calmly, "Looks like we're back in business then. And at least this way you're not running crazy with all the stress." as she looked at her father's late wife in concern.

She was definitely starting to consider Vickie more of her mother than she had her own... Her relationship with her own mother hadn't ever really been that great.

Her own mother was too messed up, liked to party too much. So it wasn't that she was clinging to Vickie because of the link she held to Ellana's father.. It was more or less because whether she ever said it or not, she needed and admired, was even bonding with her biological father's widow, Vickie.

Another voice from the doorway had the three in the room turning around as Alberto said calmly, "I thought I'd come by to say something?"

Ellana bit her lip, tried her best to hide her annoyance. This guy, again, seriously? Just because she happened to be close to his own nationality..

She hung back, Ryback clenched his fists as he muttered, "This guy a problem?"

"You have no idea." Vickie muttered as she added, "He's trying to get McMahon to cave on some romantic thing he has in mind for Ellana. He thought I was her manager before and approached me first. Now that I am, there is no way in hell that's happening. I personally do not think my late husband would want this man within a foot of his daughter, and I intend to respect that."

But CM Punk spoke up from behind him as he said casually, "Del Rio? It's obvious neither Vickie nor Ellana want to talk to you so beat it.. I mean unless you're here to talk to Ryback?"

Ryback smirked at Del Rio calmly and Alberto made a hasty retreat.

"Just came by to say that was one hell of a match earlier, Ellana. And Vickie, I hope you're not going to let everyone's blindness make you leave."

"Actually, Ellana and Ryback beat you to that.. I'm going to be representing them."

Punk nodded. He'd yet to figure out why Ellana and Vickie shared the odd bond they shared, but he was happy for Vickie. He'd personally never actually had a real problem with the woman, and he knew how stupid people in the back could be.

"That's good." he said as he walked out after telling Ellana casually, "There's this punk band playing tonight. Thought you'd wanna know."

"Sweet. Thanks. Maybe we can meet up there or something, chill." Ellana said as she bit her lower lip, watched the Straightedge walking out.

For now, everything was good again. She'd stopped Vickie from leaving with the help of Ryback, both of them actually did need her, Ellana was just starting out and Ryback could use the help also.

"Anyone hungry? I think we should go and eat, discuss some things." Vickie asked with a smile as the three of them left the arena, talking amongst themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

{ A/N: Oh my goodness, more reviews! I'm so happy right now, I can't even. -hugs everyone- Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad so many approved of my direction with the story's rewrite. I'm going to try my damndest to not make it offensive or dishonorable in any way, this is just my small way of paying tribute to a truly great wrestler.

Anyway, yeah, I've had suggestions for CM Punk and Wade Barrett, if anyone sees her with anyone else, tell me. I don't bite, well, not hard and not often.

Also, I'm writing Vickie is a slightly less bad version of herself, considering that this is about her late husband.. It'd make sense that the two of them would be close, at least I want to think so. If this is a problem, sorry. I happen to like her, she's an amazing heel who can sell so many to dislike her is good at her role.}

* * *

Ellana had been jogging to her rental car, getting ready to leave the restaurant when Punk caught up to her, out of breath and tapped her shoulder. "Lemme guess, you have the headphones in?"

She slid her earphone out and then muttered, "Guilty.. How long have you been calling my name?"

"Just since you dropped your jacket." Punk said as he held out the Yankees hoodie to her then said "Just so you know.. I don't just pick up Yankees gear for anyone.. Happen to dislike them."

"Yeah? Well your Cubs, Punk.."

"Hey.. They're good. Admit it."

"Never. I'm a New York girl, Punk, if I did that, it'd be like treachery." Ellana joked as she looked at him then smacked her forehead. "What time does that concert start anyway?"

"In 2 hours. Why?"

"Good. I have time to shower. I reek." Ellana said as she bumped against him, jokingly. He nudged back and then said "Don't make me wedgie you, Ramirez."

"Try it, Brooks."

"Remember last time. You pouted for all of 30 minutes.. I told you.. Keep it up, see how fast I wedgie you." Punk joked as he smiled at his newest friend.. Truthfully, he had a crush on her, but he didn't want to just blurt it out. For once he wanted to enjoy the pressure free nature of their quirky friendship. She wasn't demanding, she wasn't high maintenance, and she wasn't always accusing him of doing things he didn't.

For now, friendship would work. But he knew at some point he wanted to pursue more. He just wanted to wait until she felt comfortable.

"Mind waiting on me while I shower? I won't take long."

"Nah. I don't mind." Punk said as they walked into the lobby of the hotel, going to the elevator. He punched the up button from behind her and their bodies brushed a moment. She managed a smirk and he tried to shrug it off. Because that's what a friend would do, of course, not because that's what he wanted to do.

As he sat in her hotel room, waiting on her to finish showering, he looked around at her family photos, then noticed something sticking out of one of them, and pulled it out.

What was she doing with a picture of Eddie Guerrero?

"He's my dad.." Ellana spoke up from behind him as she stepped into the room, still wiggling a t shirt down over her head. The way she said it so casually had him raising a brow.

"Any reason you're not telling anyone?"

"Because.. I'm not looking to draw instant fame because of who I happen to have been fathered by.. Besides, the more I think about it, the more bitter I get that I didn't find out until it was too late to get to know the man." Ellana muttered as she grabbed her keycard, ignoring the way he looked at her for the moment. Talking about her father still touched a bit of a nerve, and she tried to avoid doing it.

Punk sensed he might have hit a nerve so he backed off and then said quietly, "I know how it feels.. About family, I mean... I really don't see mine."

Ellana studied him and nodded. She managed a smile, she realized that he was being a friend, trying to comfort her by divulging his own secret so she wouldn't feel so awful about not knowing her father.

"Ready to go to the concert?" Punk asked as Ellana nodded and then said with a smirk, "Yeah. We're taking my ride though."

"Oh no.. You drive like a mad woman."

"I do not."

"You do so." Punk insisted as they walked out of the hotel, and across the parking lot. She jumped on his back and he laughed as he asked, "Comfy back there?"

"Mhmm." Ellana said as she added, "So.. This concert.. It's not the cover band that was in the last town, right?"

"Hell no. Those idiots are lucky I didn't choke them with their guitar strings, messing up a song like the one they messed up." Punk joked as Ellana nodded and said "Yeah, they were really, really bad. Oh, dude... "

"What?"

"Comic Con.."

" 're serious?"

"It's making a quick stop here one day before we leave out for the next town. We have to go."

"You.. Are amazing. Why have I only just now met you?" Punk asked, only partially joking as he said it.


End file.
